coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Dyddgen-Jones
Terry Dyddgen-Jones (1950-27th June 2018) was a Coronation Street director who worked on the programme between May 1997 and August 2014 with 232 episodes to his credit including three double episodes, one co-credited with Mike Adams. He also directed episodes of EastEnders, Emmerdale and Heartbeat, and at one time served as the Executive Producer on Welsh language soap opera Pobol y Cwm. In the 1970s he was an in-vision continuity announcer for HTV and was later a senior figure in production of Welsh language drama for the station. Episodes directed by Terry Dyddgen-Jones 1990s 1997 (16 episodes) *Episode 4188 (4th May 1997) *Episode 4189 (5th May 1997) *Episode 4190 (7th May 1997) *Episode 4191 (9th May 1997) *Episode 4204 (1st June 1997) *Episode 4205 (2nd June 1997) *Episode 4206 (4th June 1997) *Episode 4207 (6th June 1997) *Episode 4224 (6th July 1997) *Episode 4225 (7th July 1997) *Episode 4226 (9th July 1997) *Episode 4227 (11th July 1997) *Episode 4308 (30th November 1997) *Episode 4309 (1st December 1997) *Episode 4310 (3rd December 1997) *Episode 4311 (5th December 1997) 1998 (12 episodes) *Episode 4328 (4th January 1998) *Episode 4329 (5th January 1998) *Episode 4330 (7th January 1998) *Episode 4331 (9th January 1998) *Episode 4348 (8th February 1998) *Episode 4349 (9th February 1998) *Episode 4350 (11th February 1998) *Episode 4351 (13th February 1998) *Episode 4508 (15th November 1998) *Episode 4509 (16th November 1998) *Episode 4510 (18th November 1998) *Episode 4511 (20th November 1998) 1999 (15 episodes) *Episode 4540 (10th January 1999) *Episode 4541 (11th January 1999) *Episode 4542 (13th January 1999) *Episode 4543 (15th January 1999) *Episode 4560 (14th February 1999) *Episode 4561 (15th February 1999) *Episode 4562 (17th February 1999) *Episode 4563 (19th February 1999) *Episode 4588 (4th April 1999) *Episode 4589 (5th April 1999) *Episode 4590 (7th April 1999) *Episode 4591 (9th April 1999) *Episode 4608 (9th May 1999) *Episode 4610 (12th May 1999) *Episode 4611 (14th May 1999) 2000s 2003 (5 episodes) *Episode 5587 (22nd September 2003) *Episode 5588 (22nd September 2003) *Episode 5589 (24th September 2003) *Episode 5590 (26th September 2003) *Episode 5591 (28th September 2003) 2004 (28 episodes) *Episode 5683 (2nd February 2004) *Episode 5684 (2nd February 2004) *Episode 5685 (4th February 2004) *Episode 5686 (6th February 2004) *Episode 5687 (8th February 2004) *Episode 5738 (19th April 2004) *Episode 5739 (19th April 2004) *Episode 5740 (21st April 2004) *Episode 5741 (23rd April 2004) *Episode 5742 (25th April 2004) *Episode 5776 (6th June 2004) *Episode 5777 (7th June 2004) *Episode 5778 (7th June 2004) *Episode 5779 (9th June 2004) *Episode 5780 (11th June 2004) *Episode 5781 (11th June 2004) *Episode 5809 (26th July 2004) *Episode 5810 (26th July 2004) *Episode 5811 (28th July 2004) *Episode 5812 (30th July 2004) *Episode 5813 (1st August 2004) *Episode 5874 (24th October 2004) *Episode 5875 (25th October 2004) *Episode 5876 (25th October 2004) *Episode 5877 (27th October 2004) *Episode 5878 (29th October 2004) *Episode 5923 (25th December 2004) *Episode 5924 (26th December 2004) 2005 (24 episodes) *Episode 5971 (28th February 2005) *Episode 5972 (28th February 2005) *Episode 5973 (2nd March 2005) *Episode 5974 (4th March 2005) *Episode 5975 (6th March 2005) *Episode 6001 (11th April 2005) *Episode 6002 (13th April 2005) *Episode 6003 (15th April 2005) *Episode 6004 (17th April 2005) *Episode 6005 (18th April 2005) *Episode 6033 (23rd May 2005) *Episode 6034 (23rd May 2005) *Episode 6035 (27th May 2005) *Episode 6036 (27th May 2005) *Episode 6037 (29th May 2005) *Episode 6135 (10th October 2005) *Episode 6136 (10th October 2005) *Episode 6137 (12th October 2005) *Episode 6138 (14th October 2005) *Episode 6139 (16th October 2005) *Episode 6165 (21st November 2005) *Episode 6166 (21st November 2005) *Episode 6167 (21st November 2005) *Episode 6168 (23rd November 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6197 (2nd January 2006) *Episode 6198 (2nd January 2006) *Episode 6199 (4th January 2006) *Episode 6200 (6th January 2006) *Episode 6201 (8th January 2006) *Episode 6292 (15th May 2006) *Episode 6293 (15th May 2006) *Episode 6294 (19th May 2006) *Episode 6295 (19th May 2006) *Episode 6296 (21st May 2006) *Episode 6326 (30th June 2006) (Co-directed with Mike Adams) *Episode 6328 (2nd July 2006) *Episode 6329 (3rd July 2006) *Episode 6330 (3rd July 2006) *Episode 6331 (7th July 2006) 2007 (20 episodes) *Episode 6470 (15th January 2007) *Episode 6471 (15th January 2007) *Episode 6472 (17th January 2007) *Episode 6473 (19th January 2007) *Episode 6474 (21st January 2007) *Episode 6550 (7th May 2007) *Episode 6551 (7th May 2007) *Episode 6552 (9th May 2007) *Episode 6553 (11th May 2007) *Episode 6554 (13th May 2007) *Episode 6584 (25th June 2007) *Episode 6585 (25th June 2007) *Episode 6586 (27th June 2007) *Episode 6587 (29th June 2007) *Episode 6588 (1st July 2007) *Episode 6614 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6615 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6616 (8th August 2007) *Episode 6617 (10th August 2007) *Episode 6618 (12th August 2007) 2008 (25 episodes) *Episode 6755 (18th February 2008) *Episode 6756 (18th February 2008) *Episode 6757 (20th February 2008) *Episode 6758 (22nd February 2008) *Episode 6759 (22nd February 2008) *Episode 6785 (31st March 2008) *Episode 6786 (31st March 2008) *Episode 6787 (2nd April 2008) *Episode 6788 (4th April 2008) *Episode 6789 (4th April 2008) *Episode 6820 (19th May 2008) *Episode 6821 (19th May 2008) *Episode 6822 (23rd May 2008) *Episode 6823 (23rd May 2008) *Episode 6824 (25th May 2008) *Episode 6874 (4th August 2008) *Episode 6875 (4th August 2008) *Episode 6876 (6th August 2008) *Episode 6877 (8th August 2008) *Episode 6878 (8th August 2008) *Episode 6904 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6905 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6906 (17th September 2008) *Episode 6907 (19th September 2008) *Episode 6908 (19th September 2008) 2009 (10 episodes) *Episode 7068 (4th May 2009) *Episode 7069 (4th May 2009) *Episode 7070 (6th May 2009) *Episode 7071 (8th May 2009) *Episode 7072 (8th May 2009) *Episode 7098 (15th June 2009) *Episode 7099 (15th June 2009) *Episode 7100 (17th June 2009) *Episode 7101 (19th June 2009) *Episode 7102 (19th June 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 7341 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7342 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7343 (20th May 2010) *Episode 7344 (21st May 2010) *Episode 7345 (21st May 2010) *Episode 7368 (30th June 2010) *Episode 7369 (1st July 2010) *Episode 7370 (4th July 2010) *Episode 7371 (5th July 2010) *Episode 7372 (5th July 2010) *Episode 7398 (9th August 2010) *Episode 7399 (9th August 2010) *Episode 7400 (12th August 2010) *Episode 7401 (13th August 2010) *Episode 7402 (13th August 2010) 2011 (19 episodes) *Episode 7515 (17th January 2011) *Episode 7516 (17th January 2011) *Episode 7517 (20th January 2011) *Episode 7518 (21st January 2011) *Episode 7519 (21st January 2011) *Episode 7683 (4th September 2011) *Episode 7684 (5th September 2011) *Episode 7685 (7th September 2011) *Episode 7686 (8th September 2011) *Episode 7687 (9th September 2011) *Episode 7688 (9th September 2011) *Episode 7726 (31st October 2011) *Episode 7727 (31st October 2011) *Episode 7728 (3rd November 2011) *Episode 7729 (4th November 2011) *Episode 7730 (4th November 2011) *Episode 7766 (26th December 2011) (Double episode) *Episode 7768 (29th December 2011) *Episode 7769 (30th December 2011) 2012 (10 episodes) *Episode 7899 (6th July 2012) *Episode 7900 (6th July 2012) *Episode 7901 (8th July 2012) *Episode 7902 (9th July 2012) *Episode 7903 (9th July 2012) *Episode 7936 (20th August 2012) *Episode 7937 (20th August 2012) *Episode 7938 (23rd August 2012) *Episode 7939 (24th August 2012) *Episode 7940 (24th August 2012) 2013 (9 episodes) *Episode 8139 (3rd June 2013) *Episode 8140 (3rd June 2013) *Episode 8141 (5th June 2013) *Episode 8142 (7th June 2013) (Double episode) *Episode 8179 (29th July 2013) *Episode 8180 (29th July 2013) *Episode 8181 (31st July 2013) *Episode 8182 (2nd August 2013) *Episode 8183 (2nd August 2013) 2014 (9 episodes) *Episode 8405 (9th June 2014) *Episode 8406 (9th June 2014) *Episode 8407 (11th June 2014) *Episode 8408 (13th June 2014) *Episode 8435 (28th July 2014) *Episode 8436 (28th July 2014) *Episode 8437 (30th July 2014) *Episode 8438 (1st August 2014) *Episode 8439 (1st August 2014) Category:Coronation Street directors